Son Of InuYasha
by angel-wing-daisuke
Summary: Haroshimaru is destined to protect the Shikon Jewel that his father obtained many years ago. With his father's sword, the Tetsusaiga, he will face many challenges. With his disire to be a true demon, can he carry on his father's legacy?
1. A Formidable Foe

Ok, in case you all don't know, I'm angel-wing-daisuke.This is my first time, so don't get all pissy about it. My close friend, dark-angelic2 got me started. Thanx, dark.

Well, read and review, but any threatening reviews and I'll stab you fucking hearts out... j/k.

Disclaimer- I have no rights to InuYasha, but maybe if i was to kill Rumiko Takahashi, I could give Kagome some bigger bOObs... Wait, I'll be back... Whew, that was bloody. That was the first time I ever killed someone... Now I own rights to inuyasha! Die you tree hugging n00bs! WHAT? I'm being arrested for killing Utada Hikaru? Holy crap. Damn you, Japanese fuckers!

SonofInuYasha

Chapter 1: A Formidable Foe

"Wind Scar!" shouts a youthful half-demon, as he confronts an ambush of demons. His Wind Scar attack destroys a wave of demons, but another wave comes right after. "Damn it! They just won't give up! I need more firepower..." he says as he readies his sword, the Tetsusaiga. "Backlash Wave!" he shouts as his attack rushes through their ranks, destroying all demons in it's path.

"I will destroy you, and the Tetsusaiga! Then nothing will stand in my way of unearthing the Shikon Jewel that is buried alongside your father's corpse! Not even you,

the son of InuYasha can stop me!" shouts a power-hungry demon, as he commands his legion of demon followers to destroy the persistent half-demon.

"You're so full of it, Iruka!" shouts the half-demon, simultaneously fending off the demon army. "Backlash Wave!" he shouts again, as he destroys the remainder of

the army that was left. "Now it's your turn, Iruka!" he shouts as he begins to attack him.

"Maybe some other time, son of InuYasha..." says Iruka, as he dissapears.

"Coward..." says the half-demon, as he walks over to a gravestone.

"Looks like I'll be sleeping here tonight..." says the half-demon, as he begins to rest on his father's grave. "Goodnight, father..." he says, as he enters slumber.

**the next day...**

"Ahhh." yawns the half-demon, as he wakes up. He stands up, staring at his father's grave. "Here lies the brave half-demon InuYasha. Son of the "

Mighty Leader of the Dogs."he says, grievingly. "If only you were here... You'd know what to do." He begins to walk away, but is stopped by a sudden voice behind him.

"So, here to pay respect for your old man, I see. I don't see why you admire him so much. He was a half-demon, and so are you. It's fitting to see you here,

though. Now you can die alongside your pathetic, half-breed of a father!" Iruka draws his sword, and rushes toward the half-demon.

"Leave my old man out of this!" shouts the half-demon, as he draws the Tetsusaiga, and uses the Wind Scar.

"Like father, like son..." says Iruka, as he cunningly dodges the Wind Scar, and unleashes his own sword attack against the half-demon. "Demon Hurricane!" Iruka yells, as his sword emitts a powerful gust of wind, that strikes the half-demon, knocking him to the ground. "Just face it, you'll never match my power! You're a half-breed!" says Iruka degradingly, as the half-demon struggles to his feet.

"I am Haroshimaru, son of InuYasha! And with my father's sword, the Tetsusaiga, I will avenge his murder!" says Haroshimaru, with both passion and rage in his eyes.

Author comments: Did you like it? I think it was good for my first time. Please review. angel-wing-daisuke out.


	2. Haroshimaru's Past, Iruka's Betrayal

So, I'm out on probation. I decided to hire a proffessional assasin to do the job for me. I'll be expecting an update very soon...

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha yet, but when my assasin comes back with Rumiko's head on a silver platter, I'll then be able to say I own all rights to InuYasha!

Son of InuYasha

Chapter 2: Haroshimaru's Past, Iruka's Betrayal

"You will pay for betraying my father!" shouts Haroshimaru, as he unleashes an onslaught of vicious swordslashes. The final one slashes Iruka right across his eye, leaving a bloody scar that will never go away.

"Seems as if your love for your father has strengthened the bond that you and your Tetsusaiga share." says Iruka, as he wipes the blood running down the side of his face. But almost immediately after he wipes his face, new blood slowly starts to trickle down his cheek. "You're still not ready yet... Almost, but not yet..." syas Iruka, as he dissapears once again.

"Why does he always dissapear every time we fight? And what does he mean by I'm not ready yet?" Haroshimaru asks himself. Then he hears something rustling in the trees, and sees a bushy tail. "Not to worry, it's probably just a fox." He says to himself. He decides to take a walk, and enters a small village. But as soon as he does, something unexpected happens.

"Help us, please! There's a demon terrorizing the village! It's destroying everything in sight! Please, help us!" an old lady begs, desperately.

"Yes, I will help you." says Haroshimaru, as he follows the old woman's directions to where the beast was. He sees the beast destroying a home, and begins to draw the Tetsusaiga, but does otherwise. "Prepare to die! Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" Haroshimaru yells, as his claw rips the demon into peices. He then exits the village the way he came, villagers thanking him left and right. He decides to rest upon his father's grave, so he heads back to his father's memorial shrine. "One of these days, Iruka, I will repay you for what you have done to my father..." Haroshimaru says to himself. He hears something in the bushes again, but tries to ignore it.

When he gets to the shrine, he notices the grave has been tampered with. "Damn, the Shikon Jewel!" Then he notices a figure standing a few feet over, holding the jewel.

"Looking for this?" says the figure, waving the Shikon Jewel in the air.

"Give me back my father's jewel!" shouts Haroshimaru, as he draws the Tetsusaiga.

"Finders Keepers!" says the figure, in a malevolent tone. "I am Rikushido Hitaname, loyal servant of Lord Iruka." says Rikushido, proudly.

"So, you're one of Iruka's goons, eh? Give me back my damn jewel!" Haroshimaru shouts, as he prepares for attack.

"Come take it from me with your legendary Tetsusaiga, son of InuYasha!" says Rikushido, mockingly.

"Well, you asked for it! Backlash Wave!" The Backlash Wave hits Rikushido, and knoks the Shikon Jewel out of his hand. He tries to get up, but before he gets a chance, Haroshimaru strikes him. "Wind Scar!" he yells, as the Wind Scar slashes the demon.

"My turn!" says Rikushido, as he dissapears.

"Everyone wants to dissapear all of a sudden..." says Haroshimaru, checking his surroundings. He hears a leaf rustling behind him, and knows that it's Rikushido. Before Rikushido can attack him from behind, Haroshimaru thrusts his sword into Rikushido's stomach. He falls, dead. "Crap, now I have to fix the shrine AGAIN!" says, Haroshimaru, as he begins fixing the shrine. Afterwards, he drifts off to sleep. He does'nt notice the fox demon resting up against a tree.

**that following morning...**

Haroshimaru wakes up only to find an impish fox demon standing on his face, staring at him obssesively. "AHHHHHH!" he yells, as he jumps up and draws the Tetsusaiga. "What the hell are you doing on my face?" he asks, shocked.

"I'm Shippo, remember me? I traveled with your mother, Kagome, and your father InuYasha. We were the best of friends." he says, recalling all the great times they had.

"Actually, I think I do remember you! I have this memory of when I was younger, I used to play with a fox demon identical to you..." Haroshimaru says.

"Yep kiddo, that's me you're talkin' about!" says Shippo, proudly.

"Hey, you've been following me all day yesterday!" says Haroshimaru.

"Yep, which reminds me. Who was that guy you were battling yesterday. I think you said his name... Iruka. You said he betrayed InuYasha. What did that mean?" asks Shippo.

"Well, three years ago, Iruka and I were best friends. But he used me to get to my father's Shikon Jewel. He almost got it, too. But fortunately, my father buried it here, the day before. When I got back, my parents were... gone." says Haroshimaru. "He betrayed my parents, but most of all, he betrayed me."

Author Comments: That was good. I hope you liked it. Please review. Thanx.


End file.
